A world without Saiyans
by mister4400
Summary: In the world of Dragon Ball Saiyans don't exist and the Humans are the heroes. A look at the world of DB with no Goku.
1. Student and Master

**A world without Saiyans.**

**World Tournament Saga**

**Chapter 1 : student and master**

Focusing in on a small island in the middle of the ocean.

Narrator: it is a beautiful sunny day as Master Roshi the master of martial arts trains on a small island.

Master Roshi: 37,38,39,40!, Alright that's enough for today.

Turtle: wow master that's a new record 40,000 push-ups and all before breakfast.

Master Roshi: well turtle a true martial artist has to keep in shape... If he wants to attract the ladies.

Turtle: oww master.

Narrator: as Master Roshi looks out onto the ocean he spots a shimmering bright light.

Master Roshi: well what do you think that is turtle.

A few minutes pass as the shining object gets closer to the shore.

Master Roshi: oh it's a boy and he is swimming , swimming quite fast.

As a young boy reaches shore and stands up he is revealed to be wearing a small monk's uniform his headed shaven bald and he has six dots on his forehead.

Krillin: hello

Master Roshi: hello

Turtle: hello

Krillin: bow am I correct to say you are the legendary Master Roshi.

Master Roshi: why yes, yes you are.

Krillin: oh goody-goody good! ... Master please train me, take me as your student.

Master Roshi: hmmmm... well... OK.

Power Levels  
Master Roshi- 143  
Krillin- 15

Narrator: months pass as master Roshi and the young Krillin train.

Master Roshi: come on Krillin keep your pace only 3000 times more around the island.

Krillin: But master am so tired.

Master Roshi: oh fine you don't have to walk on your hands you can use your feet for the last 3000 laps.

Krillin: master I know all this training is making me stronger but I don't want to just be strong I want to know how to fight because I want to be the world's best martial artist just like you.

Master Roshi: ah Krillin so you want to fight with your master? Is that right.

Krillin: whoa I was thinking about you teaching me how to fight because you see I don't know how to fight I never fought before.

Master Roshi: of course you know how to fight Krillin everyone knows how to fight you throw a punch, throw kick and block anyone can do that.

Krillin: but master I really want you to teach me.

Master Roshi: the only way I could teach you how to fight is to fight you, you can only learn true martial arts by fighting.

Krillin: wow so I guess I will have that fight with you then.

Master Roshi: no no I have a better idea in 14 days there is a martial arts tournament coming up you will enter.

Krillin: wow you think I have a chance, maybe I should fight with you first to get some practice in.

Master Roshi: you will have a chance to fight me at the tournament.

_Chapter end_

Power levels  
Master Roshi-148  
Krillin- 67


	2. The Tournament is here!

Chapter 2 the tournament is here

Narrator: in an instant 14 days of training passes by and the tournament arrives, Master Roshi, Krillin and turtle all arrive at the tournament gates.

Staff: hello are you here to sign up.

Master Roshi: why yes I will be signing up myself and my student.

Staff: oh my God you are the legendary master of martial arts you are Master Roshi himself.

Master Roshi: yes yes don't you think I know that, just keep it down I don't want anyone else to know until the time for me to fight on the big stage comes.

Staff: oh I see my lips are sealed.

Narrator: As the preliminaries go underway Master Roshi and Krillin have no competition and make it to the big stage.

* * *

Announcer: ladies and gentlemen the preliminary rounds are over and eight strong contestants made it they are here to show what their made of and for a chance to win 50,000 zeni. The matches will be as followed,

first up last year's champion "Gimbal the Rock "(Japanese male age 34, height 5"6 weight 130) will be fighting the boxing heavyweight champion of the world "Roger the iron fist Johnson"(black male age 28 height 6"1 weight 235)

and for the second match we will see the one person you don't want to meet in a dark alley or in this case a dark desert "Yamcha the Desert Bandit" vs "grizzly ted the bear with no fear. (age 23 height 5"11 weight 207)

And for the third match young "Krillin" said to be a student of the legendary Master Roshi vs a former student of Master Roshi the dark demon " Ox King."

and for the last match we saved the best for last we have "Blake Pocock"(white male age 23 height 6"10 weight 450) vs the one and the only the legend himself the master of masters "Master Roshi".

(The crowd cheers)

* * *

Announcer: let the first-round began please Gimbal the Rock and Roger Johnson step into the ring, you guys know the rules so let's get this match underway.

(Bong!)

Master Roshi: watch Krillin you might learn a thing or two.

Krillin: yes master.

The rock dashes towards Roger and swings a wide left hook Roger takes the punch right to the side of the head and does not move from his boxing stance the rock then jumps back and delivers a low kick to the right knee of Roger, the boxer still standing there motionless as the rock goes in and uppercuts Roger in the abdominal.

Announcer: wow did you see that ladies and gentlemen are champions attacks don't even phase the veteran heavyweight.

the rock goes in for another wide left hook but is caught on the Jaw by the left fist of Roger, the rock collapses to the ground.

Announcer: 8..9...10 and it's over Roger the iron fist Johnson moves on to the second round.

Chapter End  
Power levels  
Roger Johnson- 27  
Gimbal the Rock- 19


	3. The Grizzly ,The Ox and The Turtle

Chapter 3: The Grizzly ,The Ox and The Turtle

Announcer: and now the 2nd match of the day, Yamcha vs grizzly ted.

Puar: Good luck Yamcha.

Yamcha: luck, you know what I think about luck puar its for the weak.

Puar: oops! I forgot.

Yamcha enters the ring with his hands in his pockets.

Grizzly Ted: Rawww... are you ready boy.

Yamcha: ha.

Announcer: let the match begin!

Bong

Grizzly Ted: Iam going to rip you a part.

Grizzly Ted runs at full speed at Yamcha, as Ted gets close he claws at Yamchas legs, but Yamcha jumps above teds head to avoid his claws, Yamcha then stomps right on top of Teds head before he backflips away across the ring.

Krillin: Wow hes good master.

Master Roshi: Yes this is true.

Grizzly Ted: Awww now you done it.

Ted throws a flurry of punches at Yamcha who doges them all with ease, Yamcha drops down to his knees as he takes his hands out of his pockets he then headbutts the crotch of ted.

Grizzly Ted: OWWW!

Yamcha then stands up and delivers a jumping round house kick to Teds head knocking him out of the ring.

Announcer: Ring out Yamcha wins.

Master Roshi: hummm.

Krillin: wow.

-  
Power levels  
Yamcha- 89  
Grizzly Ted- 25

Announcer: This next match will be old vs new as both fighters are students of master Roshi.

Master Roshi walks up to the ox king.

Master Roshi: so ox what made you come here?

Ox: will you see chi-chi demanded I stay in shape so what better way to do that then fighting.

Master Roshi: oh I see and were is chi-chi.

Ox: right over there.

as the ox king points to his daughter in the crowd Master Roshi and Krillin look, Master Roshi nods while Krillins mouth hangs open and he starts to drool, chi-ch then quickly looks away in a snobby way.

Announcer: It is time, fighters to the ring.

Bong

Krillin and the ox king enter the ring. The ox king starts things off wasteing no time as he rushes full speed at young Krillin, the massive body of the speeding ox king connects with Krillin, Krillin shoots through the air as he then smashes against a brick wall, but Krillin quickly recovers as he springs back onto his feet.

ox king: well well a strong little guy I can see Master Roshi has trained you very well.

Krillin wasteing no time talking, jumps into mid-air and sends a flying kick right at the ox kings chest, the flying kick makes contact but has little effect on the ox kings massive muscles.

ox king: ho ho ho.

the ox king then swaths Krillin half way across the ring with little effort, as Krillin flys through the air he spins and lands safely on the ground.

Krillin: well then i guess I have to...

Krillin looks at Master Roshi and nods Master Roshi then nods back in approval.

Krillin then begins to gather a ball of Blue energy in one hand and a ball of yellow in the other, Krillin then begins to merge both energies into one making a green glowing orb.

Turtle: oh I think I know what's coming next.

Krillin: Turtle Blaster!

the green glowing orb of energy source through the air before exploding on contact with the ox king. as the smoke clears the ox king is standing there with a torn shirt and a few scratches but otherwise unharmed.

Announcer: wow ladies and gentlemen did you see that it was incredible, it was if fireworks came straight from Krillins hand.

Krillin: but... but you should be knocked out or at least more hurt then that.

as Krillin stands there in disbelief the ox king rushes him with blinding speed tackling him out of the ring.

Announcer: Ring out the ox king wins.

Minutes later..

ox king: so master why did you not teach young Krillin the kamehameha wave?

Master Roshi: I wanted him to come up with his own special and unique technique and I also thought the kamehameha wave would be too much at this early stage in training.

-  
Power Levels  
Ox king- 112  
Krillin- 77

Announcer: will Master Roshi and Blake Pocock enter the ring.

Blake Pocock enters the ring he wears a black robe that covers this whole body he also wears a white mask with a red checkmark that lays across it with his short blonde hair sticking out the back.

Blake Pocock: may we both have a great exercise and a better learning experience.

Master Roshi: I could not ask for any thing more.

both fighters bow to each other.

Bong

as the match begins Blake disappears, Master Roshi stands on guard suddenly Blake reappears behind Master Roshi and delivers a quick chop to the neck but it simply goes through after image, Master Roshi is then seen standing a few feet ahead of where he was, Blake then jumps towards the master. This time Blake simultaneously throws a kick and two punchs but Master Roshi dodges the kick and catches both punches all with his back turned to his opponent. Blake then backs up in begins to charge ki into his fist

Blake Pocock: AHHHH!

Blake then straightens his hand and chops in a checkmark fashion.

Blake Pocock: Death Mark.

The energy from the attack cuts through the air as it finally slices Master Roshi's defenseless chest. Master Roshi steps back in pain.

Master Roshi: ahhh!

Blake then slices the air once more going for a second strike with his Death Mark on the Master of martial arts, but this time Master Roshi is ready to deflect and redirect the attack right back at Blake. Blake is hit with the full power of his redirected slicing attack which doubles him over in pain. Master Roshi then appears in front of Blake and delivers a straight kick to the face of Blake and then follows up with a headbutt to the face shattering his mask and sending him out of the ring into the crowd.

Announcer: ring out match over.

After the match Master Roshi walks up to Blake.

Master Roshi: that was a great fight.

Blake Pocock: you were great I was nothing, my most powerful attack did nothing to you.

Master Roshi: your attack did more then you think.

Master Roshi reveals a giant gash in the form of a checkmark on his chest that has been bleeding severely.

Master Roshi: I would not call that nothing, you did that and all I did was crack your mask, speaking of your mask why don't you take it off now that it is broken.

Blake Pocock: I will never take this mask off it is a big part of my training and a promise to my late master that I never take it off, I will also wear the cracks you put in my mask with pride.

Announcer: ladies and gentlemen the semifinals are about to begin.

Blake Pocock: I must be on my way now.

Master Roshi: do you not wish to watch the remainder of the matches.

Blake Pocock: I have training to do and I already believe I know who will win.

Chapter end  
power levels  
Master Roshi- 148  
Blake Pocock- 97


	4. The Wolf

Chapter 4 The Wolf.

Announcer: and now for the semifinals we have "Roger the iron fist Johnson" taking on Yamcha in the first match of round 2 and then the Ox King vs Master Roshi in the second match of the second round. will Roger Johnson and Yamcha step into the ring .

Roger Johnson: hummm.

Yamcha: this will be over fast.

Bong

Yamcha walks up to Roger with no gaurd ready, Roger sees all the openings and attacks Yamcha with a flurry of well placed hits to the face. Yamcha stands there and smiles as a drop of blood falls from his nose. Yamcha then goes on the attack as he grabs Roger around the waist and suplexs him right onto his face knocking him out leaving him with a bloody and broken nose.

Announcer: Knock out match over, a bloody mess is left on the ring can we get someone to clean that up before the next match.

Yamcha exits the ring as he walks to the waiting room he is met by Master Roshi who is glaring at him.

Yamcha: whats your deal old man!

Master Roshi: you have so much potential but continuing on this path that you are on there is no way you will reach your full fighting ability.

Yamcha: what ever, I would teach you a lesson in true martial arts during the finals but you probably won't even make it past the next match.

Master Roshi: and what makes you think that?

Yamcha: because you will probably break a hip, HAHAHA.

Announcer: will Ox king and Master Roshi enter the ring.

both fighters step into the ring.

Announcer: and now we will see student vs master in the last match of the semifinals. lets get this fight underway.

Bong

Master Roshi dashes straight at his larger opponent, as Roshi closes in the ox king jumps a few inches in the air and as he falls creates a small earthquake which sets Roshi off balance allowing the ox king to pound his opponent on top of the head, which drives the masters feet into the tiles of the ring traping him. the ox king then starts to attack his traped opponent with a flurry of slow heavy punches. After a few seconds the ox king stops his assault and backs away to catch his breath. Master Roshi takes a deep breath and lets out one loud scream as he frees himself from the ground. The ox King then begins to gather energy into his hands.

Ox king: Kamehameha!

the ox king sends his Kamehameha straight at Master Roshi who is ready to counter the attack with his own Kamehameha. both energy waves meet in the middle and explode as the ox King and Master Roshi stop pouring energy into them. Master Roshi and the ox king then dash at each other and begin to trade punches and kicks.

Announcer: wow a explosion of fireworks just like in the fight with Krillin and the ox king!

Krillin: whoa that Kamehameha attack is much more powerful then my Turtle Blaster, I must ask the master to teach me that.

after a few moments of Master Roshi and the ox king trading blows both separate and jump to opposite corners of the ring. Master Roshi then covers his ears and yells the phrase.

Master Roshi: Decibel Chaos! AHYYUUUUUU!

A loud obnoxious noise breaks the sound barrier around the ring as the ox king and the entire audience attempts to cover their ears as pain shocks their eardrums.

Ox king: No! it hurts!

disoriented the ox king stumbles around the ring holding his ears in pain. master roshi then jumbs stright at the ox king with a flying kick to the gut. the ox king then doubles over in pain, at this time the effects of the Decibel Chaos attack wears off the audience and the Announcer and they then witness master roshi tossing the ox king 20 feet up in the air before kicking him out of the ring.

Announcer: oh my head... wait what is this a ring out.. match over! winner Master Roshi !

Narrator: A few minutes later Master Roshi , krillin, the ox king and chi-chi are seen in the waiting room.

Ox king: wow master I still can't beat you after all these years.

krillin: If I could not beat you there is no way I can hope to beat master.

chi-chi: of course you couldn't beat my dad your not even a good fighter I bet I could beat you.

krillin: oh really , I would wipe the floor with you.

Master Roshi: oh stop it you two. (Master Roshi says as he pops krillin on the head)

Ox king: ya Chi-Chi, krillin is a really good fighter he is stronger then I was at his age.

chi-chi: humm! (chi-chi says in a snobby way)

the door to the waiting room is smashed open as Yamcha walks in.

Yamcha: It does not matter what one of you are stronger, because I am the strongest one here.

a voice in the distance is heard (Will Master roshi and Yamcha come to the ring.)

Yamcha: Well after you, old man"

Power Levels  
Master roshi - 148  
Ox king- 112

Announcer: yes the time has finally arrived to decide who is the world's strongest martial artist, in one corner we have the deadly Desert bandit Yamcha! And in the opposite corner the man holding the 200-year-old legend of being the world's greatest martial artist the one the only turtle hermit master roshi !

(The crowd goes wild)

Announcer: Will Master roshi live up to his legend or will Yamcha snuff it out, you could only find out here at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament!

(Bong!)

Yamcha: well old man I'll let you attack me first so go on and atta-

Yamcha was interrupted mid-speech as master roshi planted his right fist deep into the gut of Yamcha sending Yamcha spiraling in midair across the ring before hitting a wall and falling to the ring.

Yamcha: wh... what was that?

master roshi: I believe I will let you get the next hit in to be fair of course.

Yamcha: fine you're going to regret this old man.

As Yamcha starts to run towards master roshi he begins to gather Ki in his body and yell the words.

Yamcha: Wolf Fang Fist!

Yamcha delivers a flurry of strong kicks, chops, and punches at his opponent, before he is once again flung back by one of roshi's attacks.

Yamcha: dam you!

Puar: look Yamcha a full moon now is your chance to give it to that old man.

Yamcha looks with glared eyes at the newly risen full moon as he then smiles.

Yamcha: your time is up.

master roshi not caring what Yamcha says or does charges in for a second attack, he delivers three well-placed shots to the torso before fiercely Ki pushing his opponent across the ring.

Yamcha stands there arms dangling to his sides, upper body drooped down, knees bent and head hung low.

Announcer: what is this Yamcha has passed out standing up?

Puar's voice is heard throughout the stadium.

Puar: no you fool, Yamcha is no longer in this tournament!

As those words are spoken Yamcha's head rises as the rest of the body follows and then a wild howl is released.

master roshi: what have you become?

Long feral hair is seen covering Yamcha's body.

Sharp fingernails are seen as a set of fangs are revealed within the mouth of Yamcha.

Announcer: oh my what has happened to Yamcha it's like he's become a werewolf.

Puar: exactly.

Yamcha charges at master roshi with intent to kill, a paw like hand connects with the face of master roshi slicing skin from his cheek. roshi jumps back but the beast that was once Yamcha quickly follows and lunges in for a bite right at the neck of roshi, but as the fangs bite down no meat is between them as the image of master roshi fades out. As Yamcha looks around he sees several roshi's standing in different poses and positions all around the ring.

krillin: wow the after image technique why didn't I use that in my match.

Attack after attack the werewolf like Yamcha strikes nothing, until suddenly all the images start to chant the words Ka Me Ha Me...

Master roshi: HA!

all false images fade away revealing the one true roshi and his Kamehameha that is headed straight towards Yamcha.

the powerful Kamehameha wave hits the werewolf Yamcha, sending him flying out of the ring on to the grass.

Announcer: oh my, a ring out.

the Announcers words fade away as the werewolf jumps back into the ring and charges at master roshi with a taste for blood on his lips.

Announcer: Yamcha I said the match is over!

the Announcers words fall on deaf ears as Yamcha continues to charge at master roshi with claws drawn.

Master roshi sensing the unrelenting beast inside Yamcha takes a deep breath and exhales as his muscles bulge.

Master roshi: Yhaaaaaa!

Yamcha dives in to maul his opponent.

as Yamcha is in mid-air Master roshi spins out-of-the-way but then grabs the Clothing of Yamcha as he continues to spin, he then releases Yamcha sending him into the air, roshi then jumps to follow.

krillin:...

Announcer:...

as the two battle in mid-air Master roshi clearly has the edge, until a mouth full of fangs findes there way around the neck of roshi.

Master roshi: Ahhhhh!

as Master roshi screams in pain he thinks to himself (I must do it at this point If I dont I will die, at least if I do this we both have a slim chance to survive)

Master roshi: Ultimate Thunder Shock Surprise!

A huge bolt of lightning crashes down from the sky strikeing both Master roshi and the werewolf Yamcha before sending them crashing to the ground.

Chapter End  
Power levels  
Master roshi 148 (powerd up)- 156  
Yamcha 89 (Werewolf)- 140


	5. The Dragon Balls

Chapter 5 the Dragon balls

"Yamcha ... Yamcha are you awake..." the voice of Puar is heard as the eyes of Yamcha slowly open to reveal to himself that he is no longer fighting, but in the hospital. "Puar what happend?" ... "oh Yamcha! I am so glad you are alright" Puar yells as he spins in joy. "yes Puar I am fine nothing to worrry about, so tell me did I lose because I sure feel like it," Yamcha says as he holds one of his many broken bones in pain. "well after you turned in to the wolf you and Master Roshi were pertty even, until he used his legendary kamehameha to knock you out of the ring, But then you got back up and attacked him again, you almost killed him, but he stopped you by shocking you both." ... Yamcha speechless ... "and after that you both crashed to the ground like rag dolls, but unlike you Roshi got up within seconds and clamed his title with a smile and a wave" Puar told the gloomy Yamcha.

"Oh and as we were leaving for the hospital he wanted me to tell you not to continue walking down the path you are on, but the one across the way." As Puar told Yamcha this his gloomy face was replaced with one of rage "THAT Bastard! who does he think he is" yelled Yamcha.

- Miles away-

Master Roshi, Krillin, Turtle, The Ox king and Chi-Chi all celebrate at Kame house over food and drink. "Ha ha 50,000 zeni to think all the videos and magazines I could buy with this" Roshi yells as everyone falls down in embarrassment. As the party continues into the late day a hovercraft lands on the shore of Roshi Island. "what was that" Krillin says as he lookes in wonder "ah master were you expecting company? "company what are you talking about Krillin" Roshi asks as he gets up and looks out the window, and to his surprise he sees a hot babe on his island. Master Roshi is seen quickly running out of his house in a panic to meet this young lady he is no longer wearing his fighting gi but must've quickly changed into a suit and tie, "well well hello there" Master Roshi greets the lady as he looks her up and down " I am Master Roshi and this is my island yes yes I own my own island" Roshi says trying to impress this girl "Hum pretty small if you ask me at least compared to the ones my daddy owns." Roshi gets a bit flustered at his charm not working to win over this hot babe, "well anyway my name is Bulma, and I've come here because I think you have something that I'm looking for" Bulma pulls out a suitcase that reveals 5,000,000 zeni "and am willing to buy it too." ... Everyone looks an amazement at how much money there is Roshi now sweating a bit and pulling at his collar for air questions Bulma what she's is looking for, "well it's called a Dragon Ball it grants anyone wish if you gather all seven of them" she then reveals three Dragon balls that she is carrying. "Ah Master I think I may have buried one of those quite some years ago somewhere on the beach" turtle says everyone looks at turtle in anger in wonder "dam you turtle why would you do such a thing!?" Roshi yells "well I don't really know" says turtle as everyone once again falls down in embarrassment.

"Well it looks like there is only one thing to do now" says Krillin as he starts to dig, "well actually I have a radar that can tell me exactly were the ball is" Bulma tells Krillin as she pulls out a pocket watch sized radar. Beep beep! " Ah there it is, ok little boy dig over there" says Bulma, "the names Krillin." Krillin quickly begins to dig  
"wow you must of buried this pretty deep turtle" says Krillin from the depths of Roshi Island, a few minutes pass "found it!" yells Krillin.

"wow so your telling me you will pay me 5,000,000 zeni for this one ball" Master Roshi questions Bulma "well yes I mean I do get a wish after I get the rest,"  
"But how can you afford to do this?" The ox King questions Bulma "well I am the daughter of the founder of The Capsule Corporation after all"... Everyone stares in shock. "Well then Master Roshi do we have a deal?" "yes oh yes we sure do" Roshi exclaims in joy, "well I best be on my way then" as Bulma begins to leave  
Chi-Chi's curiosity gets the best of her and she asks Bulma what her wish will be... "oh for the world's best boyfriend of course" everyone but Bulma and Chi-Chi fall down in embarrassment.

As Bulma leaves to find the Dragon balls and The Ox King and Chi-Chi return home Krillin starts up training as Master Roshi tries to decide what he should do with all his money.

-Days pass-

"Master... Master...Master Master!" yells Krillin "what is it Krillin!" Master Roshi yells back "when are we going to train some more in a minute Krillin I still need to decide what to do with all this money" ... "but master you have been saying that for the last two days" Krillin response. After a few more days of Krillin and Master Roshi getting on each other's nerves Roshi sends Krillin on a training journey to travel across the earth and help anyone in need through his travels and he is not to return until one year has passed.

End of chapter.


End file.
